


A weary dog

by MamaBlueberry



Series: Mutt/reader [1]
Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Both think they have a one sided love, F/M, Mutt is just tired of everything, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans cant let go of the past and hate, fellswap, mutt - Freeform, reader - Freeform, reader is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: The Fellswap world is on the surface but not many can give up their hate and need for war as their world has always been preparing for it but one individual just wants it all to stop, to be able to let his bones rest after all the resets and he finds it in a tiny little thing.





	A weary dog

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just need to stop and remember that some people are not as strong as they look.

Fingers trailed over dents and hairline cracks of a skull, feeling along where soft meets broken, where smooth meets dents. It was all perfect to you. Honestly, the first few times you allowed him to snuggle you like this, it was a tad embarrassing as he was much taller than yourself and his poor legs would hang off the end of your bed but he never seemed to mind.

Who were you talking about?

Papyrus Black, or as everyone in the underground called him.

Mutt.

Truthfully, his brother, Sans, hated you with a passion for what you did for his ‘loyal dog’ but both you and Papyrus knew it was him and the whole underground that turned him this way. The fighting, the anger, all of the pain, he hated it.

Papyrus told you of everything after a big fight he had gotten in with Sans, you had been going back to your apartment at the end of the hall when you heard the screaming. Now screaming was normal as Sans had the volume control button of an air horn but hearing Mutt screaming back and things breaking had you concerned enough to knock on the door.

That was the day you learned bones go through doors and thanking god you were short.

 

A shifting on you snapped your mind forward and you realized you had stopped petting the cuddly skeleton. He was nuzzling into your chest for attention and it made you smile and return to petting him, settling him back down. Reaching over with your free hand, you grabbed your cell and checked the time; four in the afternoon, not bad, you would let him rest a bit more.

 

Getting him settled back down to sleep, you felt bad as you remember him just popping in earlier in distress, Sans had set off another panic attack as he screamed and yelled over the same thing. That Mutt had betrayed them all, betrayed him; how he was offended and pissed he never told him he was the Judge and that he held back making him look like a fool.

Same music different day and well, you called into work saying you needed to reschedule your appointments, you suppose that was another reason he came to you before anyone else.

Your job was a Music Therapist.

Some days you could get him to lay down on the couch and cover his head with a pair of headphones, letting him drown away from the world in song lyrics or just musical notes, others days he needed the actual physical attention.

The poor thing was so frail and twitchy at the world that is made your soul squeeze, it made you want to punch Sans but that was not your place.

You thought back to the time he spilled everything, you sitting on the couch with him on the floor between your legs, head tilted back as you traced the scars and cracks along his face. He needed an outlet because it was eating him alive and when he sobbed over killing the small girl named Chara, you knew his soul was on the verge of shattering from all the weight.

So you made him sign a discloser the night and no words ever left between you.

The deaths, the beatings, the pain, and terror as he was a child to now; you never cried for a patient but his soul cried out towards yours and you didn’t push him away.

No, you pulled him as close to your soul you could and showed him the warmth of someone truly caring.

\----

 Mutt sighed softly, his bones tired and heavy but laying on you always made them that way. He wanted to sink into you, to feel every soft edge and curve. It made his poor soul feel cradled and loved.

It was an addiction.

Here he was a boney monstrosity full of sharp edges and fangs and yet you would cradle him like he was made of the thinnest glass, as if just one stroke of your fingers along his skull would dust him.

Why couldn’t Sans see this?

Why couldn’t he realize that what he called a weakness made the soul stronger?!

Why couldn’t he see how much his nightmares seem to lessen when he has a day where there is no yelling and fighting!

Wow, he just ruined his good vibe of a mood.

Pushing himself up, your soft but questioning look made him just want to lay back down and never get up again, but he knew you had to be getting tired of laying still for so long.

“ _Tired of snuggling an old lady already?_ ” Your voice was soft and teasing, always low as if talking to scared animals but he had seen a fire light under your ass and boy he was glad he had not been on that receiving end. Sans had.. but he deserved it.

Mutt chuckled and rolled off to the side, grating you up in his arms and pulling you as close to him as he could, his skull burying into the crook of your neck to hide out the light and the world. You just giggled and wrapped your arms back around him, hand resuming it soft touches.

He loved it.

He loved you.

Even if nothing ever truly happened between you, he was happy he had this, this moment, this time. A resent won’t happen again and he made a vow to Chara as he ripped the soul from their body. ‘Live as you want, live for mercy.’

He squeezed you tighter in his arms, his only thing that didn’t look at him like he should die.

His light.

\---

You were glad to have moved, honestly you thought your back was going to lock up before he decided to come back to reality but he probably knew, he always knew.

You could be sad and he would just show up with junk food and bad horror movies.

He was so sweet.

Pressing a small kiss to the top of his head, you sighed as he seemed to jolt and nuzzle into your neck happily.

He really was like a puppy sometimes.

“ _Hey Papyrus?_ ” You never called him Mutt, he wasn’t, not to you, maybe an over grown puppy sometimes but not a rotten Mutt. You got a small ‘Hmm?’ of an answer, he sounded so sleepy and cute, it made your heart melt.

“ _Want to stay for dinner tonight? I was thinking of ordering takeout and watching funny things off YouTube._ ” If he had a tail, it would have been going fifty miles per hour but the happy squeeze and mumble of different food ideas you got from was enough to show just how excited he was at the thought of not having to go home.

Maybe you should just marry the poor guy and keep him… No he probably wouldn’t like that.

Getting a nip to the side of your neck, you squeaked and giggled, realizing you had not been paying attention to his speech of yummy foods he wanted or wanted to try and now he was a motor mouth of excitement.

Sans truly doesn’t realize what he is losing, of how his world could be filled like this. No he and all the others who just can’t let go, they are losing a ray of light in the world and you didn’t feel back for keeping it to yourself because truthfully.

You love him.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll make another chapter for this, I could if enough people want me too. 
> 
> I could actually do one where they confess to each other. (sfw or nsfw)
> 
> A bad end where Sans snaps and either kills Reader or Mutt.
> 
> Maybe a future skip where they move away, leaving all his toxic behind.
> 
> So many options, what do you think?


End file.
